Luigi and Amy volume 1
by Baxtron5k
Summary: This is a love story I'm working on and it's my first time making a fanfiction and I'm pretty proud of it.


Luigi and Amy

This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh.

Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic at the 2010 Olympic Winter Games was celebrating its first sport with 2 on 2 hockey

And Luigi was nervous. Luigi thought that no one would be his partner, but he found Knuckles. Knuckles the echidna was one of the strongest athletes in his group of friends. Knuckles practically boasted about how great he was to Luigi,but Luigi could care less. As long as he had a teammate for this event ,he would be happy. The first round came off without a hitch Luigi and knuckles we're winning 50 to 10 ,Luigi felt so happy he could rocket through the sky!

Through the second the other team (eggman and Yoshi) they were losing by a lot of points. Soon Luigi and knuckles were qualified for the finals and it was vs Mario and shadow. Luigi gulped thinking an unlikely duo like Mario and shadow would cause some problems with winning the gold, but Knuckles had no fear he was ready to either get gold or go home.

The first quarter was going well until shadow smacked Luigi away and got the puck , then passed it to knocked Mario down to the ground and got penalized,so Luigi was on his and shadow scored an extra 30 points until the second half. Mario and shadow were winning 60 to 20 , Luigi was scared and trembling if Knuckles hadn't knocked Mario down we would be tied. At last Knuckles was finally back and more mad at Luigi than ever . The rest of the game was brutal ending with 110 to 100. Luigi couldn't believe he and Knuckles had won by a slim margin. Knuckles and Luigi had won gold medals but Knuckles would never talk to Luigi ever again…

Chapter 2

Luigi really wanted to apologise to Knuckles but he knew Knuckles would be furious so he didn't say anything. Luigi's heart was pounding and he had butterflies in his stomach, the next event was biathlon in which Luigi was good but not perfect, so Luigi practiced and practiced until he felt like he was ready. The biathlon had just started. Luigi was in 3rd but with 4 people gold was the best option Luigi dashed up the hill moving to 2nd place and kept there until the shooting came up. Luigi was good at shooting thanks to his first place medal from the 2008 Olympic game's clay shooting. Luigi shot all targets and he was now in first, Luigi was really close but Sonic got ahead. Luigi was kinda sad but he was fine taking second until.

Luigi saw this pink hedgehog crying , Luigi asked her what's wrong and she sobbed " I. I ...I. Placed fourth…." Luigi was not sure if he would be willing to give his second place medal to this girl , but his good nature got the best of him and he handed the medal to this girl. She hugged him tight Luigi felt a warm feeling…..

Chapter 3

The girl introduced herself. Her name was Amy Rose. Luigi had never heard that name before but Luigi was sure he would have a good friend. The next event was bobsledding and Luigi thought it was time to apologise to Knuckles but he had already had a teammate which was vector. So Luigi wandered around looking for a partner,then he saw Amy sitting on a bench. Luigi asked if Amy had a teammate which she said no. Luigi said" Well , are you okay if you team up with me?" Amy's face went from a slightly sad look to a very delighted face " Of course why wouldn't i ! By the way, what's your name?" Amy asked . "Imma Luigi!" Luigi replied.

Amy was excited to have Luigi as a teammate and a friend. It was much better than having silver as a teammate."Silver is so annoying!" Amy said in her head. Luigi thought that Amy was thinking about him so he made his first move. Luigi said " eh ...uh do youa have any uh plans for the weekend?" Luigi was nervous but a type of nervous he never felt before. Luigi has never really had a girlfriend. The closest he ever had to a girlfriend was Daisy , but she declined when Luigi asked her out on a date because she was with another guy. Amy blushing thought that Luigi was a pretty cool guy and said " Sure"

Luigi was stunned that she would say that .

They exchanged numbers and left.

Chapter 4

Luigi arrived home in his mansion it was a very long drive, but he was excited about Amy and his first date so he called Amy to ask her what she wants to do. Amy had just arrived home about 2 hours earlier than Luigi. Her house was a grassy looking green with nice wooden windows and a wooden door with a mailbox hole. On the inside there was a pink wallpaper a full pink furniture set her bedroom a walk in closet a bathroom and a light blue kitchen. Since Amy had time , she washed her clothes and then watched some tv then the phone rang. It was Luigi. Luigi said. "Hello it's a Luigi I was wondering where would you like to go to our date?" Amy hadn't decided so she said. " I don't know how about you come to my house and we'll figure out where to go. "Ok!" said Luigi "I'll be there in a few hours!" Luigi was nervous because he doesn't know how to get to Amy's house so he used toad maps on his phone and then knew where he was going. Amy was also nervous because she had to tidy up her house so she scrambled to her kitchen and quickly put away her groceries and ran to her makeup stand and make herself look good. Luigi was on his way , excited he put on a little musicians while driving his dark green car. Luigi drove to Amy's house and got out of his car and knocked on the door.

Chapter 5

Amy was still putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Luigi knocked. She gave up and wiped it up hoping Luigi wouldn't notice she opened the door. Luigi was surprised about how clean Amy's house is and he asked. "So eh where do you want to go?" Amy had forgotten all about where to go for their first date. Amy said. " Well I don't know yet, but you can come inside, sit down and make yourself at home." Luigi thanked Amy and walked in and sat politely on the pink couch. Amy had made tea for her and Luigi. Luigi tried to be as polite as possible.

Luigi asked. " So do you know where you wanna go?" Luigi asked. "I don't know yet." Said Amy. Luigi thought and thought, but then Luigi came up with an idea! To go to the fanciest restaurant in the mushroom kingdom which was in toad town. But another question arose. Who will drive? Luigi (the kind-hearted person he is) said. " I'll drive." Amy was glad that Luigi was driving because she doesn't know the layout of the mushroom kingdom. Luigi let Amy in his car first and then he got in and they drove and drove and drove… Amy nearly fell asleep in the car then Luigi said " were here!" Luigi let Amy out first and they walked in. Luigi and Amy found a table. A yellow toad in a fancy tuxedo with a thin black mustache approached the table "what would you like to order today?" Said the toad politely. Amy looks at the menu. "Ok!" Said Amy "I'll order the chicken Alfredo." " And I'll order your finest pasta!" Said Luigi. "It will be out right away!" Said the toad. "So how do you like it here?" Asked Luigi. "I'm impressed with this place , I've never been in a place this fancy before." Luigi and Amy blushed."so how has Sonic been?" Asked Luigi. " Oh you know.. I chase after him and he always runs away!" Amy looked down and sobbed." It's like…..like…...he doesn't want bto be my boyfriend…" Luigi decided it was time he came in for the kill. Luigi grabbed her hand and said. " He may not- and he got interrupted by the toad saying " Dinner is served!" And walked away. What were you trying to say?" Asked Amy in between sobs. Luigi gathered up his courage and said with confidence." He may not wanna be your boyfriend but Luigi does!" Amy turned red.

Chapter 6

Amy didn't know what to say she was surprised in a way she had never felt. The two remained silent through the date blushing and looking red . When they got in Luigi's car and started driving someone finally said something! It was Amy and she said "I didn't know you felt that way…" Luigi was really nervous now. He thought she meant that in a bad way and then. Amy leaned over to Luigi and kissed his cheek. Luigi felt a rush to his head and when they got back to Amy house Amy hugged Luigi and said " Thank you Luigi what was the first and best date I ever had!" She went inside and Luigi shivering goes into his car and drove home. When Luigi got home he wouldn't stop thinking about Amy and the future.

That Luigi nearly forgot about the event for the winter Olympics. The next day Luigi woke up at 9 am and made coffee and then heard a knock at the door. Luigi (dressed in a tank top and pajama pants) opened the door and to his surprise it was Amy. Amy was wearing a long red coat almost like santa would wear. Luigi was confused and didn't expect Amy. Hi Luigi I thought I could stop by and hang out!" Said Amy. " Oh you came here to hang out, Ok." Said Luigi who was still very nervous."come in." Amy walked in "Wow this place sure is bigger on the inside. Said Amy. Luigi said" so….. have you decided? "Decided what?" Amy asked. Luigi blushed." Eeeeh….uum-" Amy put her finger over Luigi's mouth. " Of course silly! That's why I came here!" Amy quickly said " Oh wait I forgot something be right back!" Amy rushed out the door. Luigi couldn't believe what had happened but before he could think of anything else Amy walked back I'm the house. She was holding a small present and she said. " I know that this is sudden but." She opened the box. " Will you be my boyfriend?" In the box was a framed picture of herself. Luigi said of course! And they both were thrilled and immediately hugged and kissed each other on the lips and both looked at each other with loving and surprised eyes. Luigi and Amy had both never kissed someone before and this first time would never be forgettable. Amy then said. " Oh and I need to ask you a question. Can I stay here for the next 3 days?" Luigi felt like he just struck gold getting both a present by a girl and having her stay a while. "Of course!" Said Luigi." I love your company! Both Amy and Luigi were thrilled and Amy went to her car and grabbed her suitcase. I'll show you your room. Said Luigi. They both went upstairs.

I'm not done yet so get ready for chapters 6 to 14!


End file.
